


Turn

by Julia451



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 07:23:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14327472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia451/pseuds/Julia451
Summary: Poem fic one-shot. The very first piece of fictional fan work I ever completed *WAY* back in college. Watching Kaiser (Ryo) and Asuka (aka Zane and Alexis) always standing side-by-side staring at the sea or sky made me think of C.S. Lewis' description of the difference between friendship and romantic love: "Lovers are normally face to face, absorbed in each other; friends, side by side, absorbed in some common interest." Thus, I got the idea for this sonnet.





	Turn

True lovers stare into their lover’s eyes,  
could stand thus forever, not long enough.  
Friends instead stand as we do, side by side,  
staring at the sea from our favorite bluff,  
your eyes not on me but where my eyes are:  
the blue rolling tides, the red fading sun.  
No strung nerves or hormones to interfere.  
Just two friends in love with the horizon,  
companions delighting in the same view,  
gazing together at the same beauty.  
My friend, my peace, my only solitude,  
my brief escape from life’s insanity,

Would I want to turn away if I tried,  
just once, to turn and look you in the eye?


End file.
